elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gaiar Alata
I found it proper to note that Mankar Camoran is not THAT hard to beat. This article makes it seem like he's practically impossible to defeat, when he's really not. If you're a high enough level, you can just hack away at him with a sword or an axe. I've noticed in a lot of these articles, enemies' strength is over exaggerated. :Better than understated, in my mind. The best thing to do really is to explain the boss' strengths and weaknesses, if any. If something is out of place with any of these article or unclear, go ahead and make them better! P.S. Welcome to Obliviowiki, and please sign your comments on talk pages! \*\ Hellhound43 18:30, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::I thought this was a wiki, not GameFaqs. Why doesn't it tell us anything about the Paradise? This wiki has no depth at all anywhere I look. --67.172.5.190 20:54, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::This is a wiki, which is defined as "A collaborative website whose content can be edited by anyone who has access to it." So yes, this website meets that criteria. It is not stated that OblivioWiki is exclusively designed to define terminology and what "Paradise" is. We are not wikipedia. OblivioWiki is (from the Main Page): "A free guide and knowledgebase for The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion." If you want to help or contribute, then I suggest you and add information on Paradise or other articles yourself. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 21:28, 13 June 2007 (CDT) "Define terminology"? Do you even know what that means? When did asking for more information start meaning asking for definition? I'm saying that the editors need to start adding story/lore based information, instead of just quick tip resources. Hardly any articles mention anything about lore, even the main storyline. Gaiar Alata - did it have an ancient existance? What was it? Tamriel - an Oblivion realm? Who was that god of change again? Oblivio Wiki doesn't know. Oblivio Wiki doesn't even mention any of these things. --67.172.5.190 17:06, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes, the wiki does not have a large lore (category) database, and it's something that we are slowly working on. Kutulu is our main lore buff and he's currently refining some of the larger lore articles (e.g. the older races). That is why I suggest that you and help contribute as well. :Lore is an important part of the game as well as Cyrodiil history, however most people come to this site for information on how to finish quests, or find out what stats for certain items are, or where they can find the master trainer for ABC skill. Most people do not come to this wiki because they want to know the ancient existence of "Gaiar Alata." For smaller articles, lore usually comes later. I am not downgrading the importance of lore, but I am saying that most people come here for quests, stats, and locations, and that is what we are currently working on refining and completing. :Instead of being so critical, why not become a part of the wiki and help advance it? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:07, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::In addition to the lack of interest most gamers have about TES lore, there's also the simple fact that the lore doesn't always exist. How long has Paradise existed? Who knows? If Bethesday didn't tell us in the game, we have no way to tell, other than make it up. After Morrowind, Michael Kirkbride posted a lot of lore-related stuff about Akavir and the creation of Nirn, but for the most part, if it's not in the game it doesn't exist, and we haven't got much to work with. ::Having said that, Paradise is on my to-do list, but after I take care of the real Daedra lords, which may be a while. Ever trying finding information of Vermina? :x Kutulu 19:13, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Ok well what if you chose to kill the deadra or whatever he's called and your in the flooded grotto? please include that in the paradice page --Ulric 16:56, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :It never matters, he merely respawns elsewhere and finds you again. Interestingly enough, he doesn't get mad...--Kirbsys 19:31, 25 November 2007 (UTC) i just attacked the daedra guy and took his chosen bands and did the quest and he never followed me thru the grottoAceclaw 05:43, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Mankar Camoran isn't a Septim. I don't know why it's listed there in the articleThe Yoshiman 97 (talk) 06:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ellydl or whatever his name is died before he took of my bands, do I have to start over??